clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Now
The Town of Now is about something. And that is two dozen buildings. The first dozen (12) on the north is known as North Zone. The other dozen in the south is known as South Zone. All the main buildings are in the North Zone, while all the other buildings are at the south zone. The houses are located in the Residential Blocks. Background The background is simple: When Here was founded, it need a capital. Which city could be the capital? Now was the first choice. North Zone The North Zone is where the first dozen buildings located on the north are. These buildings are all very special, and widely known. A list of buildings in order from up-down, left-right is here: #Peeta Shopping Centre--The only shopping center in Now. With lots of things. And owned by Hereco. #Now Office Tower 1--An office tower where most penguins work with the other dimension, Antarctica, #Now Office Tower 2--An extension to the other office tower. However, this one is owned by Hereco. #Now or Never Hospital--The only hospital in Now. Serves as an Old Folks Home too. 56000 penguins visit here monthly. #Learn Now! School-- School for Kindergartners to Elementary and all they way to Middle and High School. Covering size of five Towns. #Research Center of Time (owned by the Time Agency)--A research centre for now and then. Owned by the Time Agency. #Square Annex--The annex is square. With nothing inside except one tall building with the same name. It was meant to be a shopping center, but to no avail. #Circle Annex--The annex is spherical. It is a building. With something inside. It has no particular use, so no one really goes there. #Teleportation Center to South Pole City--This building is dedicated for teleportation services between SPC and Now. It is currently in progress, half of the portal completed. The other portal is located in a crowded district in SPC. #Amusement Shopping Center--Despite having the name 'shopping center', it is actually an amusement park that has no operating rides except The Dungeon-thing. It is owned by the biggest company in Here, Hereco. #Hereco Headquarters--The main headquarters of Hereco. The Stabilizing Building supports the complex. #The Stabilizing Building--A building that supports the Amusement Shopping Center AND the Hereco Headquarters. Without it, it may collapse within five years. South Zone The other dozen buildings, located in the "South Zone", are smaller on an average scale. The 'Here' Estate is located in the South Zone, taking up two-thirds of the whole zone. Here Estate The Here Estate contains two office blocks and six apartment blocks. It also contains a playground, a park, a large swimming pool, a minimart, a gym, five auditorium halls, six tennis courts, three squash courts and an uncountable number of pathways. #Here Estate Office Tower One--An office tower adjacent to Apartment Blocks 1, 2 and 3 that has many offices, most of which belongs to those in the estate itself. #Here Estate Office Tower Two--Another office tower adjacent to Apartment Blocks 4, 5 and 6 that has lesser offices than Office Tower One. #Apartment Wan--The first apartment tower in the lot, with 50 stories along with all the other apartment blocks. #Apartment Too--The shape of the apartment seems to be slanted towards Apartment Block Tree. #Apartment Tree--A tree is planted at the top of this apartment strangely, most likely due to the name. #Apartment For--The top three stories have collapsed, thus, the apartment block is unused. No one was hurt during the incident. #Apartment Faiev--The tower incurred many incidents, although no one was hurt. The apartment was eventually bombed after the evacuation of everyone including their belongings three days PRIOR to the blast. #Apartment Sakes--The most populated building among all. Other Buildings 9. The Broken-Down Maglev Building--The building is huge, and on the verge of collapse. IT is SO huge that it could capacitate the whole population of Nothing! However, it is BROKEN DOWN. 10. South Dome--The South Dome is a large dome that contains many offices. 11. North Dome--The North Done is an exact replica of the South Dome but with no offices in it. 12. Hello! Tower--The Hello! Tower is on the verge of collapse like the Maglev Building, but the Hello! Tower is being supported by the South Dome. Residential Block The residential block is a piece of land that contains nothing but houses. A whole lot of 'em. See also * Here * Then Category:Rooms Category:Cities